Harry Potter & the Purple Hair
by jensensfreckles
Summary: Charlie and Cas go out on a quick supply run to help Sam and Dean. When they arrive a bit later than they would've liked with a not-so-pleasant surprise, there's a lot of confusion from the boys.


"Hey kiddo, Sam and I have to talk to the British bitch we got down in the dungeon. Mind going on a supply run? Cas'll go with you, he has this weird thing for stores-" Dean put a hand up, realizing the information was useless. Charlie nodded and smiled, pulling on a maroon jacket over her latest witty graphic tee.

"Don't mind at all!" She pushed some dark red hair out of her face. "I'd love to take Feathers out for a spin." And as if on queue, Cas appeared, hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Ready, Charlie?" With a whoosh of rustling feathers, they were gone. Leaving Sam and Dean to deal with Crowley.

* * *

Dun na nun nun…

Dean's phone rang that familiar tune. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket, feeling more annoyed than actually worried. How much trouble can a nerdy angel and a little geek get into?

"It's Charlie, just give me a minute." Sam frowned, knowing that he would now have to deal with Crowley's blabber. Dean strolled out of the hidden chamber, holding his phone up to his ear; The King of Hell's words fading away as the doors closed.

"So, Moose, tell me about this Charlie, she sounds like a doll…"

"Hey Dean, just wanted to- no, Cas, that is not a hat…" Dean tiredly ran a hand over his scruffy face. He wondered what they could possibly be doing, because it definitely didn't sound like they were on track. The muffled, banging beat of a metal band was playing in the background of the call. "Sorry, okay. Status update: we got the supplies and it took so little time, so I thought 'why not take Cas to explore the rest of the mall?' So-"

"Charlie- Charlie! I got it. I'm glad you two are having fun. Just zap back soon, okay?" He and Sam had been up all almost all night the last few days, trying to get some more info from Kevin on the tablet.

"Gotcha," he could picture her beaming smile. "Cas and I will apparate back soon. Bye Dean."

About twenty minutes later, the boys heard Charlie's hurried footsteps down the stairs. They were finished with Crowley for the day; If he heard any more of that demon's ridiculous words, Dean would've been ready to grab the colt. So, they were sitting in the library nursing some beers.

"Hey kiddo! Awesome, got the supplies." Dean's brows were soon furrowed when he realized that a certain nerd was missing. An extra-cheery smile was on Charlie's face, and that only made him worry. She's always up to something.

"Where's Cas?" Sam got up from his chair to take some bags from her hands, questioning her with a smirk. The redhead bit her lip playfully, as if nervous. She gave a quick look to the top of the stairs and stepped back and raised her voice.

"Hold on to your flannels, boys!" Sam chuckled. "I present to you, the new and punk-ified Castiel, cutest angel in the garrison- yes, Cas this is your queue."

Slowly, the trench-coated angel made his way down the steps, sporting a shy smile. Dean looked almost mortified with his mouth slightly open, and Sam was covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his pressing laughter. Cas held out his arms.

"Do you like it? Charlie said she wanted to give me a 'makeover,' and since she normally has little contact with her female friends, I-" Dean interrupted him, shaking his head.

"Son of a bitch, Charlie what did you do?" He too, tried to suppress a laugh.

Castiel stood blankly in all of his glory. He still had the iconic trench coat, of course, but almost everything was different. Beneath it, lay a black Harry Potter t-shirt and dark jeans. But the clothes were nothing compared to what was atop his head. Pastel purple- lavender more like, locks of hair replaced his normally dark brown ones, followed by black faux earrings- adding a nice finishing touch to his new "punk look."

Cas broke the new silence.

"So, do you guys like it?" Dean leant close to Charlie and whispered,

"This is all reversible, right?" She rolled her eyes, nodding.

"Yeah, Cas, super cool."


End file.
